tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky Bugs
Cranky Bugs is the first episode of the fifth season It aired on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks, but one day, they find themselves delayed when a new crane named Cranky pushes his weight around and messes up their work. Thomas and Percy tell James and Gordon about Cranky. Gordon believes that cranes need a lot of attention like him, and James tells Thomas and Percy that they should see the situation from Cranky's point of view, high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun, looking down on the two engines being annoying. Matters are made even worse when Cranky finds out Gordon and James agree with his ways, causing him to be more bossy. He tells Percy to shunt some trucks closer to him. Percy is too upset to concentrate and he pushes the trucks too far, leading Cranky to drop a crate on Percy's funnel and boiler. Cranky then plays a trick on Thomas by telling him to shunt his flatbeds to the outside line, so that it's easy for Cranky to load up. Thomas does so, but Cranky leaves the loads beside the trucks, rather than in them. The Fat Controller believes Thomas and Percy are responsible for the confusion and delay and is most upset. He sends the two engines to the sheds to consider how they will improve themselves tomorrow. That night, a raging storm rages across Sodor. Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck are stuck in the harbour shed. Duck is sure that they will be safe, but a tramp steamer loses control and crashes into the quayside and destroys the shed, causing Cranky to accidentally land on his side. When the storm is over, The Fat Controller tells Cranky that Thomas and Percy are coming to help him so that he can help the other engines. Cranky tells The Fat Controller to say sorry that he was rude to them, and The Fat Controller then realises that he owes the two engines an apology. Thomas and Percy come to the rescue, and it's not long before Cranky is upright again, and releasing the engines from what remains of the shed. Cranky then mistakenly calls his rescuers "mites." Percy, offended that Cranky is still insulting them, starts to puff away not realising, despite Thomas' warning that he is still attached to Cranky, and pulls him down again. Cranky still looks down on Thomas and Percy, but ever since the stormy night, he never causes trouble for them again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Butch (cameo) * Edward (original concept) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Henry's Forest is used. * Big Mickey, S.S. Vienna and Izzy Gomez from TUGS can be seen. * This is the first episode of a few things: ** The first episode narrated by Alec Baldwin in the US, Tommy Kenter in Denmark and Gro Solemdal in Norway. ** Butch and Cranky's first appearances in the series. ** This was David Maidment's first episode as the railway consultant. ** The first episode Takeshi Aono voices Sir Topham Hatt in the Japanese narratorion. * In the first shot of Brendam, there is a truck that has "N.E." written on it. It has the number eight on it as well. * The barrel the Fat Controller stands on near the end of the episode is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. * Concept art shows that Edward was originally going to be in the episode during the tramp steamer scene, but Duck took over Edward's role. * Despite his appearances in the episode, Henry does not appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in the Japanese dub. Goofs * In one of the close-ups of Thomas and Percy looking at Cranky, Thomas' buffers are misplaced. * When Cranky complains about the load and the engines, Thomas and Percy both have flatbeds in front of them. But when Cranky bangs the load down and the camera turns to Thomas and Percy, the flatbeds are not coupled to them. * When Gordon says "Cranes are airy fairy things, they need a lot of attention, like me in fact," one of his buffers is bent. * In the UK version, Duck is mistakenly referred to as a big engine. * In some close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible through his windows. * When Gordon says, "Thank you. What would I have done without you?" his lamp is not attached to the lamp iron. * Cranky's position at the docks changes between the day and night sequences. * When Cranky says "I'll never be rude again..." the previous close up shot of Cranky is mirrored. * When Thomas and Percy rush to help Cranky, Thomas' two front wheels are derailed in the first shot. Quotes * Cranky: You're useless little bugs! If you put these trucks on the inside lines, then I wouldn't have so far to travel! * Thomas: Rubbish! We always arrange our trucks like this, and no crane has ever complained before! (US: Rubbish! No crane has ever complained before!) * Cranky: Well, I'm complaining now. * drops his load on the ground _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Cranky has saved the engines in the shed * Gordon: Oh, thank you! What would I have done without you? * Cranky: Well, I had to be rescued before I could help you, but I never thought it would be a couple of b-b- "Small engines". Thank you, I'll never be rude again. However, you two mites are in my way, so move over! * Percy: Pah! He's back to bugging us! backward * Thomas: Don't move! You're still attached to Cranky! * Narrator: But it was too late. * [Cranky falls again] Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Cranky (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:CrankyBugstitlecard.png|UK title card File:CrankyBugsoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:CrankyBugsUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:CrankyBugsSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:CrankyBugsGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:CrankyBugsSloveniantitlecard.PNG|Slovenian title card File:CrankyBugsWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:CrankyBugsJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:CrankyBugs1.png File:CrankyBugs2.png File:CrankyBugs3.png File:CrankyBugs4.png File:CrankyBugs5.png File:CrankyBugs6.png File:CrankyBugs7.png File:CrankyBugs8.png File:CrankyBugs9.png File:CrankyBugs10.png File:CrankyBugs11.png File:CrankyBugs12.png File:CrankyBugs13.png File:CrankyBugs14.png File:CrankyBugs15.png File:CrankyBugs16.png File:CrankyBugs17.png File:CrankyBugs18.png File:CrankyBugs19.png File:CrankyBugs20.png File:CrankyBugs21.png File:CrankyBugs22.png File:CrankyBugs23.png File:CrankyBugs24.png File:CrankyBugs25.png File:CrankyBugs26.png File:CrankyBugs27.png File:CrankyBugs28.png File:CrankyBugs29.png File:CrankyBugs30.png File:CrankyBugs31.png File:CrankyBugs32.png File:CrankyBugs33.png File:CrankyBugs34.png File:CrankyBugs35.png File:Henry'sForest16.png|Stock footage File:Henry'sForest18.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs36.png File:Henry'sForest17.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs37.png File:CrankyBugs38.png File:CrankyBugs39.png File:CrankyBugs40.png File:CrankyBugs41.png File:CrankyBugs42.png File:CrankyBugs43.png File:CrankyBugs44.png File:CrankyBugs45.png File:CrankyBugs46.png File:CrankyBugs47.png File:CrankyBugs48.png File:CrankyBugs49.png File:CrankyBugs50.png File:CrankyBugs51.png File:CrankyBugs52.png File:CrankyBugs53.png File:CrankyBugs54.png File:CrankyBugs55.png File:CrankyBugs56.png File:CrankyBugs57.png File:CrankyBugs58.png File:CrankyBugs59.png File:CrankyBugs60.png File:CrankyBugs61.png File:CrankyBugs62.png File:CrankyBugs63.png File:CrankyBugs65.png File:CrankyBugs66.png File:CrankyBugs67.png File:CrankyBugs68.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs69.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs70.png File:CrankyBugs71.png File:CrankyBugs72.png File:CrankyBugs73.png File:CrankyBugs74.png File:CrankyBugs75.png File:CrankyBugs76.png File:CrankyBugs77.png File:CrankyBugs78.png File:CrankyBugs79.jpg File:CrankyBugs80.png File:CrankyBugs81.png File:CrankyBugsbehindthescenes.jpg|behind the scenes File:CrankyBugsConceptArt.png|Concept Art File:CrankyBugs2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|The recreation of the episode at the 2002 Thomas Event File:CrankyBugs2002ThomasEvent2.jpeg|After the button is pressed, Cranky falls Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|2003 Book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg|2015 Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Book File:Cranky(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Cranky Bugs-British Narration|UK Narration File:Cranky Bugs-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes